


Colección PWP

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: +18, Drabbles, KINKTOBER2017, Kinktober, Lemon, M/M, PWP, WolfYuu - Freeform, YuuRam - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Todos los relatos de esta "colección" son cortos 18, Yuuram/Wolfyuu.





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> PWP= plot? what plot? (¿trama? ¿qué trama?) Sexo sin contexto.
> 
> Todos los relatos de esta “colección” son cortos +18 Yuuram/Wolfyuu que no tienen más contexto que sus palabras claves en el título.

 

**Colección PWP - Drabble 1 - Sleepy sex**

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba oscuro, no se podía ver nada. Pero estaba tranquilo a pesar de despertar de improvisto en medio de la noche.

La oscuridad era su amiga y enemiga desde hace bastante tiempo. Cerrar los ojos abría para Yuuri un nuevo mundo se sensaciones sensoriales que nunca antes había experimentado hasta llegar a ese mundo. A su vez, la oscuridad representaba todos sus miedos y traía a su mente los recuerdos más oscuros.

Hoy estaba bien, podía manejarlo. Su corazón latió un par de veces acelerado y su ritmo cardíaco bajo paulatinamente junto con la ansiedad. Su mente volvió a rearmar la habitación pieza por pieza, comenzando por los objetos más grandes, luego añadiendo pequeños detalles.

La persona más importante estaba a su lado.

El rey de la gran habitación y la ostentosa cama con sabanas simples tragó sintiendo la garganta seca, relamiéndose los labios y apoyando sus dedos sensibles sobre la piel caliente junto a él.

Comenzó por abajo, acariciando con suavidad el camino, elevándose hacia arriba, sin detenerse al encontrar la tela de lino con bordados en las puntas, arrastrándola con él. La curvatura del cuerpo de Wolfram era suave y angulosa, encontrando el hueso bien marcado de sus caderas. La fantasía de veces pasadas terminó de solventar la idea en su mente.

—¿Wolf...? —preguntó a la oscuridad a espaldas del cuerpo destapado en la cama sin respuesta.

Suavemente, terminó de patear las sábanas hacia abajo dándole un respiro a su piel y llevó la rodilla hacia el frente, hasta tocar la entrepierna por detrás del chico acurrucado.

El camisón desacomodado alrededor del cuello de este chico le permitió sentir la piel herviente sobre sus labios. Su mano diestra se saltó el regreso por el recorrido ya hecho, y fue directo hasta abajo hacia el interior sus nalgas. Delineó el borde de la seda que apenas escondía esa parte del cuerpo ajeno que solo se le permitía a él, preguntándose cuanto más tardaría Wolfram en despertar.

Hasta ahora, no obtenía la más mínima reacción de este hermoso mazoku dormido. Era la primera vez que tenia oportunidad de explorar en secreto sin que la verde mirada esmeralda lo pusiera nervioso. Adoraba sus ojos, y aun así sentía vergüenza de ser observado por ellos durante el sexo.

Deseaba este cuerpo. Cada detalle, el contorno de sus miembros, la piel tersa y lisa al tacto, la suavidad y el calor de sus cavidades. Dulce Wolfram, tentador e inocente dormido.

—Wolf, por favor despierta —pidió casi inaudiblemente junto a su oído, deseando que en realidad no sucediera.

Enterró la nariz en los cabellos dorados que caían desordenados sobre su cuello y disfrutó de su olor, apretando con fuerza su muslo mientras la excitación se esparcía por su estómago. Su pene ya duro acaparaba la atención de su mente, incitándolo a presionarse contra él.

Yuuri llevó la mano hacia adelante mientras hacia contacto con toda la longitud de su espalda y abrazó a Wolfram con fuerza. El leve gemido del chico amagando a despertar simplemente lo excitó más. Miles de posibilidades se desplegaron en su mente, el sexo como protagonista en todas de ellas.

Decidió no vocalizar sus dudas, no preguntar si ya estaba despierto. En vez de eso hizo físicos sus deseos, bajando la mano ahora por el frente, abriendo sus muslos para acariciar sobre la seda suave el miembro que al igual que su dueño se encontraba dormido.

Wolfram, casi sin hacerlo evidente, movió su pierna hacia atrás siguiendo el movimiento y garantizándole acceso, como una invitación a ser tocado. Su entrepierna estaba aun más caliente, hirviendo, como si hiciera honor a su dueño con afinidad al fuego.

Yuuri metió los dedos por debajo de la tela y acaricio el terso pene. El usual estremecimiento que solía sentir de su amante nunca llegó, sin importar si tras un momento cambió la delicada ternura de sus caricias por osadía sin pudor. Su prometido no iba a despertar.

El rey se estremeció del deseo pero delicadamente quito la mano de ese lugar escondido por la tela, llevando los dedos a través de su estómago hasta su flaco derecho, dispuesto a renunciar. Wolfram, soñoliento y sin fuerzas, tocó su mano suavemente y acarició su brazo hasta el codo. Yuuri besó su cuello y el chico de cabellos dorados echó la cabeza hacia atrás en la oscuridad hacia él.

Lo conocía bien para distinguir que este era solo un fragmento de conciencia, acción de la costumbre al hacer el amor, consideración con la ardiente necesidad que sentía ahora mismo. Yuuri sonrío, Wolfram era extremadamente dulce.

Aceptando sus buenas intenciones, acomodó su cuerpo desalineado y expuesto, obra de arte hecha por él, contra el suyo propio. Llevando la mano de Wolfram, apenas activa, hacia su propio rostro. Él lo acarició tenuemente y volteó lo suficiente para dejarse besar en la boca. Te quiero, en el lenguaje sin palabras de su relación.

La piel desnuda al bajarse los pantalones del pijama junto a la ropa interior de una vez entró en contacto con la seda azul que no podía ver. La quitó del camino con un solo dedo, rozando premeditadamente su pene hinchado y sensible, la carne estremeciéndose al entrar en contacto directamente con su piel. Así, encajado entre las suaves nalgas del chico que se apiado de él, comenzó el erótico movimiento a la vez que besaba y acariciaba su piel.

Los labios de Yuuri y su lengua se deslizaron erráticos sobre su hombro, subiendo a medida que estiraba su cuerpo para pegarse más a su calor. Medio dormido, Wolfram apretó el brazo que se enroscaba sobre su estómago y desalineaba su camisón, enterrando mas la cabeza en la mullida almohada y exponiendo su cuello soñoliento.

Yuuri adoraba cada uno de esos detalles, disfrutando del cuerpo que se le había permitido mancillar por un capricho a altas horas de la noche. Este privilegio lo hacia inmensamente feliz, disfrutando cada segundo de las deliciosas sensaciones y levantando la parte delantera de su ropa para sentir su piel aun más.

La espalda desnuda de Wolfram se fusionó perfectamente contra su pecho y caderas desnudos, la piel rozando enloquecedoramente contra la piel, estremeciéndose ante cada roce. Era una pena que su prometido se mantuviera ajeno a esto, pero seria un recuerdo que Yuuri favorecería en momento a solas más de una vez.

Gimió contra su oreja, sin poder continuar los besos cuando los jadeos se volvieron constantes y el movimiento no iba a cesar. —Wolfram... —gimió sin pensar, como tantas veces él le había pedido que lo hiciera sin contener sus bajos instintos en la intimidad. Para su suerte, o tal vez no tanto, esta vez él no lo iba a escuchar. Sin importarle, o tal vez aprovechando de su inconsciencia, le llamó una vez mas. —...W-Wolf...

Todo sería un secreto esta noche, en la oscura habitación de Su Majestad, donde nada tenia lugar más que las enceguecedoras sensaciones que nublaban su mente.

Yuuri se dejó ir en ellas, navegando en la oscuridad, descubriendo otro significado más para lo que le causaba seguridad o temor. Y ahora increíble placer. Oleadas de sensaciones como el vaivén de las aguas agitadas, suaves y cálidas olas, esparciéndose e inundándolo todo en el interior de su ser.

Les permitió golpearlo una y otra vez, sin poder continuar mordiéndose el labio, abriendo la boca en un gemido, apretado el estómago contra él para contener la evidencia física de su extremo momento de placer.

La calma llegó junto al sueño, disminuyendo la agitación. Y sintiéndose realizado, limpio a su amante con las sábanas, dejándolas caer por el borde con su pie y trayendo hacia arriba el pesado cobertor que serviría de cobijo para los dos. Ahora pegados como uno, pudieron dejarse ir juntos entre sueños, hundiéndose pesadamente en el mullido colchón.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

 

Boceto


	2. Dirty Talk

**Colección PWP - Drabble 2 - Dirty talk**

.

.

.

.

Era un día normal pero aburrido en el despacho de Su Majestad el 27avo Maou. No hacia ni frío ni calor y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, la humedad amenazando con pegarse a la piel en cualquier momento.

El clima ameritaba una siesta o al menos tiempo para retozar tirado en algún cojín mullido sin hacer nada. O alguna clase de actividad que sucediera en condiciones semejantes. Para la mente de un adolescente, no habían muchas posibilidades, desde hacia un rato que Yuuri pensaba sin pensar para evitarse problemas. Pero se le hacia difícil no recordar... cosas.

Tras evitar el tema consigo mismo dentro de su mente incontables veces, y continuar firmando y ordenando sus papeles, terminó por sucumbir ante la tentación a causa de una taza de té.

Wolfram, que estaba posando el platillo con cuidado cerca de él, se agachó en la posición perfecta para que él casualmente se estirara a decirle un secreto al oído. El noble mazoku se inclinó con la misma normalidad que lo hacia su hermano Conrart cada vez que Yuuri le comentaba algo en privado.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en que llegue esta noche.

Eso, no era exactamente lo que el mazoku esperaba. Su cara de sorpresa inicial rozaba el bochorno de la vergüenza pública, y Yuuri sintió al instante que había cometido un gran error. Pero el ex príncipe no dijo nada. A través de sus ojos verdes pasó un flash de incontables ideas que no se hacían lugar en su confundido cerebro. El cortocircuito mental le impidió hacer ningún comentario.

El calor se avecinó hacia arriba como una nube tóxica tras una explosión. De un segundo a otro la cara le ardía como una hoguera y el ser plenamente consciente de esto lo hizo peor, enviando una segunda oleada para que el rojo pudiera ser evidente para todos. Pensando en eso, Yuuri enterró la cabeza en los papeles con los labios apretados, ignorando el té, a Wolfram y el resto del universo.

Nunca más intentaría algo como eso. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Llamarse a si mismo idiota era poco. Totalmente contrario a sus palabras pseudo sensuales, el Maou no quería que llegara esta noche nunca.

.

.

.

Era pasada media noche, no había señales de Yuuri por ninguna parte. Wolfram se levantó del sillón donde esperaba ya cambiado, e impaciente decidió que era hora de ponerse una bata y salir a los pasillos a buscarlo. Él estaba lejos de ser de hábitos nocturnos, hace horas debería haber llegado y para este momento ambos deberían incluso estar dormidos.

Fue a medio paso hacia adelante cuando el ruido en la puerta detuvo sus intenciones. Entrando a hurtadillas muy lentamente y con la mirada hacia el piso, apenas esos ojos negros se posaron en él vislumbro el pánico extenderse por su rostro.

—¿Dónde estabas? —no pudo contener la pregunta y se recriminó que debería haber empezado de manera diferente para no espantarlo.

—...Por ahí.

La vaga respuesta no le sorprendió, al menos no había salido corriendo con excusas de irse a ver a Conrart al lado, o al templo con ese otro amigo cuestionable. Yuuri, sin planes de escapar lo inevitable, avanzo a paso lento por la habitación.

Cuando estaba muy cerca de él, se detuvo y aun mirando al piso dijo: —Lo siento.. —Levantó la vista con esa expresión que hacia que Wolfram quisiera entregarle cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a pedir, no importa lo disparatada que fuera. —...Lo que hice hoy en... lo que dije hoy a la tarde... Lo siento. Fue inapropiado, no quería hacerte sentir incomodo.

Mientras Wolfram lo miraba intentando sumar dos mas dos para obtener cuatro, Yuuri se apretó el brazo con la mano, desviando la vista hacia algún punto de la habitación donde un mueble cualquiera ahora resultaba muy interesante.

Ohhhh. Yuuri había intentado lo que el pensó que había intentado pero trató de convencerse de que era un error producto de su ya conocida y exagerada imaginación que todos le repetían que tenia que mantener controlada.

No era su imaginación. Yuuri, este Yuuri, había intentado hablar... eróticamente.

Santos osos abeja, alabado sea Shinou.

No, no era momento para eso. El ex príncipe, demasiado joven para saber manejar estas gratas sorpresas de las primeras veces en la vida, puso toda la fuerza de su alma en contener una retorcida sonrisa. Estaba en la duda de si parecer disgustado. ¿Debería parecer disgustado? ¿Tal vez levemente ofendido? ¿Escandalizado?

Como fuera, está bien que tuviera talento nato para las obras musicales junto a su hija Greta, pero no estaba a la altura para pedir un Demonio de Oro por su actuación en este momento. Como mucho logró mantener una cara neutra. No reír ni deshonrarse con alguna otra mueca poco decorosa era suficiente.

Un poco de sinceridad tampoco venia mal en este momento. —Eso no me hizo enojar —admitió colocando la mano sobre la del rey, que nerviosa iba a dejar unas cuantas arrugas en la manga de ese uniforme si lo seguía pellizcando. —Por el contrario... —Suavemente acercó el rostro a un lado del de Yuuri que aun miraba hacia abajo, susurrando de la manera más sugerente que pudo—...me encanta que hayas intentado algo como eso.

Si tuviera que dar su fortuna con tal de que Yuuri fuera más expresivo durante el sexo, habría entregado la cuarta parte por adelantado antes de conocerlo.

Wolfram colocó la otra mano sobre su brazo y apretando con fuerza como si quisiera dejar en claro que no le dejaría escapar, sostuvo el cuerpo del joven rey en la posición perfecta para un beso. El primero fue suave, considerado, a modo de un tardío saludo de reencuentro. El segundo entreabrió sus labios con su lengua y saboreó sin tapujos la cavidad por dentro. Sus manos terminaron en su cabello al instante, entrometiéndose entre las hebras sedosas y lisas de brillante negro, recorriendo el firme y tenso cuello hasta sentir las formas de su nuca bajo la yema de los dedos.

El fuego en su interior se encendió como una llamarada potente en el segundo que sintió su piel entrar en contacto con la suya. Pero no añoraba su cuerpo, sino sus palabras. Los pensamientos de Yuuri eran secretos jamas revelados que hacían su curiosidad palpitar en su pecho. No quería palabras de amor en este momento.

—¿Qué es lo que pensabas hoy acerca de esta noche? —preguntó sin tapujos, como un cómplice en voz baja.

El ambiente tenue de la habitación por la noche lo hacia sentir mas privado, era el lugar idóneo para que Yuuri compartiera todos esos secretos. Si es que lograba incentivarlo lo suficiente. La cama seria un mejor lugar para eso.

—Vamos —indicó con una breve mirada hacia le objeto, sin moverse realmente un centímetro, muy complacido de pasar sus manos por su cuerpo. Añoraba que la tela no se interpusiera entre ellos, pero hacerse desear tenia misterio.

Aprisionando al chico que le gustaba actuar el papel de tímido entre su cuerpo y el colchón, Wolfram se dispuso cómodamente para seguir presionándole con apuro disfrazado de dulzura.

—Dime que pensabas que pasaría esta noche.

Los ojos de Yuuri rodaron incómodos. —...Am... ¿L-lo mismo que ayer?

Bien, no estaba funcionando. No aun.

—¿Y que te gustó en aquel momento? —probó tentativamente, besando su cuello porque este le estaba llamando, y porque sabia que era mas fácil si Yuuri no lo veía a los ojos. Estaba regalándole todas las posibilidades, con su oreja casi sobre sus labios para que apenas susurrara si quería e igual pudiese oírlo.

Solo faltaba encajar la pregunta correcta. No tuvo que seguir intentado. Tras una larga pausa los pensamientos de Yuuri parecían haberse encaminado.

—Me gusta... —el pulso del mazoku se aceleró un poco—... como ...¿hueles?

No era exactamente erótico, pero bueno, está bien, era aceptable. Al menos entraba dentro de la gama de sentidos humanos poco habituales. Era innovador en cierta manera.

—¿Dónde? —le dio un golpe bajo, directamente apuntado a la entrepierna, en todo sentido.

—Tu... cabello.

Este estúpido y dulce novato.

—...Y aquí.

La mano del rey oscuro que era demasiado inocente para ser verdadera demostró que en su mente no todo era color de rosas, que podía haber unos cuantos tonos de rojo también. La suave presión sobre el bulto ya duro entre sus piernas hizo a Wolfram sisear contra la piel de su cuello.

Los labios de Yuuri, más húmedos de lo que esperaba, rozaron la piel del lóbulo de su oreja inesperadamente. El noble se quedó congelado en el lugar expectante ante las palabras que le hicieron estremecer al ser dichas con el mismo erotismo que él solía usar.

—Me gusta como sabes... aquí.

Su pene palpitó, develando todos sus oscuros deseos junto al traicionero jadeo sin aliento que no llego a detener. Esta era la mejor idea que se le podría haber ocurrido nunca a este chico, si la trajo del otro mundo alabado sea el progreso temporal.

No podía quedarse callado, tenia que liderar. —¿Y... qué quieres hacerme? —preguntó continuando el juego del soldado interrogador.

Yuuri, efectuando perfectamente el papel de victima pudorosa —o no— alzó la voz. Cada vez con menos retraso entre la pregunta y la respuesta.

—Quiero... —la gran pausa que hizo el rey para tragar aumentó sus expectativas, esperando que esto fuera especialmente sucio de oír—... quiero que lo hagas tú... a mi... am...

Tal vez la pregunta anterior no era la adecuada. Era nuevo en esto de los roles después de todo, y al parecer Yuuri solo funcionaba mientras se respetara lo que se había estipulado desde el principio.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga... a ti? —Si tenia que jugar a ser malo, no era un problema. Wolfram estaba lo suficientemente caliente y excitado para acceder a cualquier cosa, arriba, abajo, eran conceptos lejanos y poco relevantes. —Lo que quieras... —susurró.

Para su suerte, la boca que poco a poco se aflojaba más continuaba otorgando sorpresas. —Me excita que acabes en mi boca —soltó todo de una vez.

Fue más o menos como la revelación del siglo que merecía cinco primeras planas en el Cotidiano de Shin en la privacidad de su cerebro. Podría haber sido más gráfico con su sorpresa, pero hace rato que su mente se encontraba nublada y en blanco. Hubiera estado a punto de responder "me encantaría" o "con todo gusto", pero gracias a cielos el cortocircuito en su mente le impidió arruinar el juego.

Wolfram no podría responder aunque quisiera y solo de escucharlo estuvo a punto de acabar como lo pidió, solo que dentro de sus pantalones aun puestos. Su boca se estampó con demasiado apuro contra la de Yuuri, pero fue gratificante descubrir que el chico debajo suyo sentía la misma desesperación.

Las palabras eróticas funcionaban entre ellos. Era sexy, o como sea que Yuuri solía llamarlo. No debía haber nada más provocativo que un amante que sabia como hablar palabras descaradas al oído. Ese lado hasta casi formal que Yuuri solía usar simplemente lo hacia aun más perfecto, encajaba de manera idónea con él. Aunque, tal vez otro día podía probar se un poco más vulgar, descubrir los limites era parte de la juventud después de todo.

Por el momento, no se iba a hacer esperar. De los besos a los abrazos, a las manos por debajo de la ropa, ambos encontraron alivio en desprender algunos botones. La hilera sobre la entrepierna hinchada y grande de Wolfram se deshizo con un tirón mientras arrastraba las rodillas por las sábanas con un sonido de arrastre del lino. Los pantalones bajaron lo suficiente para exponer su pudor, y el miembro tieso y caliente encontró alivio en la boca donde se apresuró a desaparecer.

Yuuri, haciendo honor a sus deseos puestos en palabras audibles, hizo vibrar su garganta con un gemido apagado y deslizo la lengua contra la carne dura una y otra vez. Con las manos sobre las caderas medio desnudas de Wolfram acarició el vello rubio con su nariz mientras el cabeceo rítmico los saciaba a ambos.

Las manos de Wolfram se aferraron a la cabecera de la cama y se torció de placer, con las rodillas flojas y los músculos abdominales tensos, estremeciéndose con la mente en blanco frente al enérgico amante bajo de él. Pronto las posiciones incomodas se invirtieron, hundiéndose sentado sobre las almohadas, con Yuuri bajando la cabeza entre sus piernas otras vez.

Siendo claro desde el principio el feliz final de esta historia, el noble mazoku acaricio encorvado la mata de cabello que forzaba su paso entre sus muslos que por reflejo se cerraban respondiendo la deliciosa estimulación. La boca de Yuuri, cavidad tersa y caliente, se cerró con fuerza sobre él, empujando y jalando, los dedos apretando contra la base y sus testículos, haciéndolo gemir.

Y llegó, el clímax se hizo presente reiteradas veces y con cada espasmo cumplió el pedido de su tan ansioso amante. Yuuri tragó, jadeó una bocanada de aire helado a través de su piel y engullo su pene hasta el fondo un par de veces más. Podía sentirlo estremecer. No hizo falta preguntar, Wolfram se limitó a cobijar al chico en sus brazos y acariciarle mientras descansaba tras el placer. Era por seguro que esta noche un par de pantalones tenían que perecer, y no fueron los de él.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

 


	3. Músculos

**Colección PWP - Drabble 3 - Músculos**

.

.

.

Tenía un problema.

En serio, empezaba a considerarlo un poquito preocupante. A Yuuri siempre le habían gustado los músculos. Es algo que sucedió algún día de chico y obviamente estaba relacionado al deporte, pero con el correr del tiempo fue evolucionando.

Su fijación personal con mantener ciertos estándares de cuerpo no eran negativas. Era bueno mantenerse saludable, cuidar lo que comía, hacer ejercicio regular, y esa máquina de abdominales que compró estaba en super oferta. Lo único raro era su tendencia a preparar asquerosos batidos de vez en cuando, pero eran una etapa que iba y venia.

Más allá de una o dos particularidades, era normal que tuviera esos intereses. Muchos otros chicos e incluso estudiantes universitarios en su equipo amateur eran parecidos. Y la expectativa de llegar con un cuerpo torneado, fibroso y envidiable a los veinte era demasiado atractiva.

Pero todo se fue al garete con el sexo. ¿Qué es sexy y que no? Por supuesto que un cuerpo masculino con cierta cantidad de músculos era sexy, aunque no se veía atraído por esas moles de brazos y pechos que algunas mujeres admiraban en actores extranjeros.

Y he ahí el problema. Que a él le gustaran los tipos.

La leve sospecha inocente de un niño que mira mas a sus compañeros más que a las chicas era más fácil de dejar pasar que la forma en como se le iban los ojos sobre el poster de Ito en su mejor época pegado sobre la cama. Y a ese poster le siguieron uno que otro más chico, sacado de las revistas que de vez en cuando compraba con plata prestada de Shouri. Y las postales y tarjetas repetidas que le había entregado su padre.

¿Cuando fue que paso que los músculos pasaron de ser algo que deseaba en si mismo a algo que deseaba en jugadores de béisbol? Yuuri se cuestionó a si mismo tirado en la cama mirando el techo.

La adolescencia es un lío, especialmente a nivel biológico con todos esos químicos liberándose por aquí y allá y haciendo estragos en su cerebro. Era normal que estuviera caliente, incluso a niveles que podrían parecer bizarramente exagerados.

No era el único, incluso le había llegado algo tarde comparado con algunos compañeros. Las revistas porno tenían dos años dando vueltas por el colegio, aunque jamas le habían interesado. Y ahora que la pubertad estiró los brazos y decidió despertar para comenzar a trabajar, parecía que quería ponerse al día con todo lo que no había hecho.

Pero las revistas para adultos normales seguían sin moverle un pelo. Miró una o dos de reojo, por mera curiosidad, pero tuvo que fingir vergüenza y timidez para justificar su poca reacción cuando una terminó en su mochila de prepo. Y ahí estaba aun, miró de reojo hacia la tapa abierta de tela pero no podía verla dentro.

¿Qué pensaría su madre? No era una buena pregunta, probablemente haría un comentario super innecesario sobre que se alegraba de ver que tenía algo como eso. Porque Yuuri lo único que tenia escondido debajo de la cama eran DVDs con etiquetas que si reflejaban lo que había adentro. Partidos de béisbol.

El resto de las revistas escondidas allí debajo... más béisbol.

El chico rodó y colgando del borde estiró el brazo hacia la zona que había sido ultrajada hace poco por una aspiradora ajena a esta habitación. Tiró del borde del papel y arrastró la más alta de la pila hacia afuera, era su ejemplar favorito bastante viejo. La página se abrió sola, marcada a fuerza de costumbre con sus bordes desgastados por el tiempo.

El muchacho casi adulto en la foto ya ni siquiera se parecía en la actualidad a lo que fue en su momento. Un jugador de ligas menores, de una nota que realmente no le importaría a nadie ni que fuera digna de hacer ninguna mención especial al respecto.

Y ahí estaba, este tipo completamente desconocido, con su sonrisa y su bat de béisbol, posando sin camisa y los pantalones sucios, medio encorvado hacia adelante con el trasero apoyado a medias sobre un borde de concreto junto a los asientos.

Era una foto casual de muy buena calidad, incluso amateur. Carecía del cuidado de una producción de estudio con equipo y vestuario completo. Era un chico como podría ser cualquiera de sus nuevos compañeros mayores que venían a las prácticas con él en el complejo del barrio. Pero este hombre joven era increíblemente sexy.

Un rostro normal, un cuerpo envidiable. El sudor marcando sus hombros y los tendones del cuello, un pecho delgado pero de pectorales notables, unos abdominales para morirse. Yuuri dejó caer la revista sobre sus ojos y se llevo las manos al pecho, cruzandolas y encajando los dedos bajo sus axilas con las piernas estiradas.

Respiró bajo el papel satinado y gruñó descontento. Las cosas que habían en su mente...

Era injusto no poder hacer nada al respecto. ¿Por qué no podía elegir quién le gustaba? ¿Por que no era una chica delicada y bonita de otra revista como la que había en el fondo de su mochila en este momento?

Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso, su mente le bombardeaba con una imagen una tras otra de otra clase de pechos. Piel tostada y una mandíbula angulosa, un estómago que no era ni liso ni recto, el tentador borde de los pantalones con medias hasta la rodilla y botines viejos, el bulto en el medio que encendía su imaginación por completo.

Estaba duro. Rayos.

No se resistió, siempre prefirió el baño y el ofuro caliente para eso, pero no seria la primera ni ultima vez que hacia esto. Dejo caer la revista al moverse de lado y estirar el brazo hacia el cajón contiguo de su mesa de luz, donde estaban los pañuelos.

.

.

.

—¿De qué te estás riendo? —preguntó Wolfram con el grueso pañuelo de algodón en la mano que acababa de sacar, su mesa de noche abierta no llegaba a dejar ver que más escondía dentro.

—Nada, solo recordé algo que no viene al caso.

En otras circunstancias, probablemente el curioso mazoku hubiera dicho algo más al respecto, pero no era el momento. Yuuri estiró la mano y observando fijamente el cuello flojo de la holgada camisa que llevaba puesta, tiró del borde sacándola de un tirón cuando se inclinó hacia adelante más recto.

La tela que serviría más tarde quedó abandonada a un lado sobre las almohadas del lado derecho. Yuuri abrió las piernas y dejó que su compañero se acomodara en medio.

Los músculos de este chico eran los mejores a sus ojos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Había olvidado por completo aquella revista, incluso el tiempo en que dudaba respecto a eso. Era gracioso pensar ahora las incontables veces que se tocó pensando en un desconocido y el placer obtenido de ello. También la exageración de las fantasías, ese tipo no se parecía en absolutamente nada a su actual pareja, y eso nada tenia que ver en la diferencia de razas o belleza.

Hablando estrictamente del físico, Wolfram se parecía mucho a él en altura y contextura física, aunque Yuuri perdía inmediatamente la batalla cuando pasaban al rostro. Al menos desde su punto de vista. El resto... el resto estaba perfecto.

Detuvo a Wolfram antes de que se recostara más cerca sobre él, aprovechando lo tenso que lo mantenía esa posición y pasando la mano por su estómago. Aunque era bastante liso, sus dedos trazaron las formas que conocía de memoria y que tanto le gustaban, hacia abajo, un lado y el otro. Mordiendo uno de sus pectorales estiró las brazos hacia abajo, tomando con ambas manos toda su entrepierna.

Hubiera sido mejor sin pantalones, lo cual fue algo que no perdió tiempo en solucionar. Su extremada decisión al hacerlo desbalanceó al chico que aun no parecía de tan buen humor en comparación. Yuuri aprovecho que ya estaba a medio camino de caer, y empujó a Wolfram sobre las sábanas ahora desnudo.

Abriendo sus piernas, apretó la comisura de sus caderas con los pulgares y enterró la cabeza entre ellas. Besó y jugueteó con los labios directo entre sus testículos y la base del pene, comenzando a lamer hacia la punta. La erección a medias se endureció paulatinamente gracias a sus osadas caricias.

—¿...Qué te ha dado? —preguntó Wolfram medio riendo, medio suspirando.

Yuuri rió entre dientes con los labios pegados al tronco ya grueso, excitado y a la vez divertido. Observó a Wolfram desde abajo con mucho menos pudor que otras veces, tal vez a causa de la costumbre. Sus ojos negros brillaron con picardía, se hizo evidente que a él le gustaba su actitud.

No importaba el cambio, lo que importaba es que había sucedido. Hoy Yuuri estaba de buen humor. Decidido a disfrutar.

Metió la carne caliente en su boca para saciar esos bajos instintos que palpitaban en su propia entrepierna, contento de haberlo excitado tanto con tan poco y de poder disfrutar de esto sin esperar. Sentía la necesidad de estar lleno, lamer y succionar, enterrar la nariz en el olor del cuerpo de su amante hasta que su boca no pudiera avanzar.

Se entregó a su tarea moviendo el rostro y la cabeza con énfasis, dejando que la humedad corriera por su barbilla y los dedos que acariciaban el áspero bello alrededor de la base. Wolfram abrió más las piernas, y Yuuri aceptó la invitación al espacio extra manteniendo los muslos hacia los lados con sus palmas, usando solo la boca sin sostener.

Bajando las manos, echó ambas piernas más hacia arriba y los enérgicos besos bajaron aun más, apresurándose a lamer el lugar que más le excitaba pero no seria tolerado por demasiado tiempo. Se levantó contento solo con eso, sonriendo ante la mirada cuestionable del chico rubio tendido en la cama.

Sin importarle eso, se echó sobre él sin decoro con un codo a un lado de su cabeza y lo besó de la misma manera que estuvo aplicando en el resto de su cuerpo, con la boca abierta y la lengua dispuesta a saborear lo que sea que pudiera alcanzar. Probablemente nunca había sido tan erótico durante un beso como esto.

—¿Donde esta el lubricante? —preguntó con los dedos de una mano ya jugueteando sobre el lugar donde pensaba acceder. Se lamió la mano con exceso de saliva de sobra y volvió a bajar, como dejando en claro que cuanto mas tardase, más avanzaría sin él.

Wolfram no parecía descontento con la idea, no seria la primera vez que usaran lo que había a la mano para estimular el cuerpo. Aunque sus planes parecían ser pasar a mayores lo antes posible, porque volteo estirándose hacia su lado, intentando alcanzar el vial abandonado entre los pliegues de las sábanas.

Aprovechando la posición, Yuuri lo hizo dar vuelta y se aplastó contra él recostado encima. Con una rodilla abrió una de sus piernas y luego de colocar una cantidad de liquido en sus dedos los restregó para esparcirla, rápidamente llevándola de nuevo a su lugar. A fuerza de costumbre, perdió dos dedos dentro rápidamente, penetrando hacia fuera y dentro, en el limite de la suavidad necesaria para no provocar dolor y la fuerza para estremecer.

Era el movimiento de todo su cuerpo que actuaba por costumbre lo que marcaba el vaivén, disfrutando del rose interno de su pene en su ropa y la piel caliente de Wolfram a la que podía acceder. Queriendo sentir más, tiró del borde de su camisa solo logrando desatar algunos botones sobre su estómago, y enseguida desabrochándose los pantalones.

Antes de que pudiera liberarse del todo, escuchó la voz de Wolfram algo ahogada decir: —Puedes hacerlo ahora si no quieres esperar.

El cuerpo tendido en la cama frente a él tembló levemente, los músculos de sus omóplatos desplazándose bajo la piel, su columna vertebral levemente visible a la altura del cuello. Todos los detalles que le encantaban en un solo lugar.

El miembro hinchado y duro de Yuuri pasó directo de la ropa interior al interior de él. Con los pantalones sin bajar abiertos por completo y el borde de la tanga mazoku ejerciendo presión sobre la base de su pene empujó penetrando mientras observaba el cuerpo expandirse deliciosamente. Lo hizo lo suficientemente despacio y constante para no forzar, la tensión extra del comienzo haciéndolo estremecer.

Adoraba esta sensación, nublandole la mente y llenándolo de placenteros escalofríos que compartía con el chico frente a él. Se dejó caer hacia adelante, sin cesar el movimiento de caderas mientras apretaba los bíceps bien formados de Wolfram contra el colchón y su espalda con la presión de su pecho.

Arrastró las palmas por sus brazos hacia atrás, hasta sus hombros y el cuello, teniendo que soltarlo para poder erguir la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se sentía tenso, con las caderas bien inclinadas hacia adelante y las piernas extendidas. Wolfram intentó voltear pero apenas podía moverse, ese poder sobre él le hizo sonreír.

Agachó solo el cuello y la cabeza para besar tras su nuca la zona sensible bajo el nacimiento de sus cabellos. Wolfram se apoyó en los codos y los dejo hacer, inclinado hacia adelante con su cabello ondulado escondiendo todo lo que se pudiera ver de su expresión.

No necesitaba verlo, le bastaba con escucharlo, y sentirlo. Sentir cada músculo tensándose bajo esa tersa piel, al ritmo de sus movimientos y sus caricias. Sus besos, sus mordiscos y la fricción placentera de cada lugar conectado entre los dos.

Yuuri se empujó con los dedos clavados en la cama, las rodillas arrastrando las sábanas y la fuerza meciéndolos a ambos al compás de su intentos por coordinar. El sonido húmedo llenaba sus oídos y los dulces gemidos le indicaban que hacer. Obnubilado de placer, continuo montando sin pensar en nada, ido en la repetición y ya sin planear cual seria el mejor momento de terminar.

No era distinto para Wolfram, que con desesperación se retorcía debajo de él, tan cerca que Yuuri casi podía sentirlo él mismo. Manoteando la tela de algodón que había preparado de antemano, y sorprendiendo a Yuuri al ser tan pudoroso de tomarse esa molestia, la arrastró directo bajo su cuerpo. El chico rubio se vino apretando los puños justo frente a su vista, con la cara aplastada contra las sábanas y un gemido ronco que provino desde el interior de la mata de cabellos despeinados color de la miel.

Él le siguió, jadeando sobre su hombro y tratando de abrazar su torso con fuerza, apretando cada músculo y su pelvis contra él, sintiendo el espasmo en lo más profundo de su ser. Jadeo tomando aire, seguro de que se le había parado el corazón y la mente se dio de baja por completo. Inmediatamente luego de eso, y con los sentidos aun nublados por las oleadas de placer, se separó de él. Transpirado pero contento, cayó en la cama de lado buscando cobijo entre las sábanas desordenadas.

Era bueno darse rienda suelta con los fetiches una que otra vez.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
